


bliss

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: There, I fixed the infamous kissing scene.enjoy!





	bliss

Jimmy woke from something warm and soft touching his lips. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was Thomas, crouching over him and … kissing him. Jimmy, after a short, sharp second that his brain needed to process this, softly pushed him away.

"Thomas .. what are you doing?" was the first thing he came up with.

Thomas backed away, embarassed. "I am sorry, my feelings overwhelmed me."

Jimmy slowly woke up, feeling a mixture of surprise, mellowness and compassion. His hand combed through his hair.

"You … like me. Like a guy would like a girl. Don't you?"

Thomas got on his feet, shaking his head.

"I should have never done this." It was so embarassing. How could he, the most composed of all men, give into his feelings so mushily? "I … I have to go." And with this, he stormed out, almost colliding with Alfred who crossed his path.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked but Thomas just mumbled something and disappeared in his room.

He stood in his room, his head spinning, the feelings overwhelming and he didn't know what to do with himself. Thomas crawled into his bed, throwing the blanket over himself. _A cigarette, I need a cigarette right now_.

After the familiar, comforting smoke, he could finally breathe again. His heartbeat slowed down, into a nice, familiar rhythm. He could think clearly again. Still, that didn't make the incident less embarassing.

Suddenly, a knock on the door. Thomas sat straight, leaning against a pillow on the wall.

"Come in."

He was more than surprised to see the familiar, young face. Thomas lowered his gaze, his face burning.

He thought Jimmy would keep standing in the middle of the room, but how surprised Thomas was when the younger man crossed the distance and comfortably sat down on Thomas' bedside! Thomas still didn't dare look at him, until he suddenly felt Jimmy's hand on his cheek. "Look at me," the younger man gently said. Thomas raised his gaze and instantly lost himself in those beautiful, blue eyes.

He shook his head. "You must hate me now."

"I don't hate you," Jimmy calmly replied. "You just took me by surprise over there. I believe I have never been woken up being kissed."

Thomas half-smiled at him, somewhat relieved. But … what now … where do they go from there?

"I actually liked it. The kissing part, not the being woken part."

Thomas was about to say something, when suddenly, he froze, realising what Jimmy just said.

"You liked it?" he asked, flabbergasted.

Jimmy smiled, blushing. "I know that you had the hots for me for a while now. And somewhere along the way, I … have grown to like you. What would I do without your sharp tongue and black humour?"

Thomas didn't know what to say. What did it mean now? That Jimmy felt the same way he, Thomas, felt? Did it mean that they were a couple now?

His head began buzzing. And his thoughts would've spilled over like a full sink if Jimmy didn't suddenly lean over and gently lay his lips on Thomas'.

Thomas closed his eyes, just enjoying. Kissing back. Shivering every time Jimmy's tongue ghosted over his lips.

It was better than anything he'd ever felt and done. It was like everything fell into place. Finally, all the confusion, excitement of the past months peeled off from him. He felt warmth. He felt home. But the best feeling was the warmth and tenderness that melted in his stomach.

Suddenly, he took Jimmy's face into his hands and really kissed him back, hard. He wanted it all. To really kiss him. To feel him, to smell him. Both men were panting, Thomas pulling on Jimmy's lip, hands tangled into each other's hair.

The kiss left them both breathless. "Wow," was all Jimmy could say." "Yeah," replied Thomas, grinning like an idiot.

Jimmy combed a hand through his hair, slightly shaking his head. "So all this time, I was missing out on THAT? What an empty time."

Thomas smiled at him, gently took Jimmy's face into his hands and kissed the younger man's forehead.

"You never have to miss out on this ever again," he said, looking at Jimmy full of love. "If you want it."

Jimmy blushed again. "Actually, I do want it. I just didn't know until now. But … " he paused.

"But?"

Jimmy took Thomas' hands in his own. "Love, please do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Please don't ever wake me up like that again. You scared the shit out of me."

Thomas laughed, relieved. "Promised. And again, from the bottom of my heart, sorry."

Jimmy kissed him again. "You are forgiven," he said then and winked at Thomas.

For a moment, they remained like that, hands intertwined, resting on the blanket, both men basking in each other's company.

"So are we like … together now?" Thomas asked boldly.

Jimmy smiled and nodded. "We are. But you know what that means. We have to be careful."

Thomas agreed. "You are right of course."

What a sad, stupid time they lived in. Where two people weren't allowed to love each other simply because they were from the same gender.

But that was okay with Thomas. He'd rather have a secret romance, stolen kisses and a love he wasn't allowed to talk about than to be lonely and miserable.

"Good thing I have the bedroom for myself," Thomas winked at Jimmy.

They both laughed from the bottom of their hearts.

"I have to go now," Jimmy finally said. Once more his lips hushed over Thomas' before he stood up and left.

Thomas leaned back against the wall. He was in absolute bliss. He thought that moment was the best in his life. He had never felt happier.

Just to imagine that a stupid kiss triggered it all. He didn't regret it in the least. Finally he had a sweetheart, and what a lovely one, too. Things could only go up from there.

**Author's Note:**

> I do absolutely not support smoking, I am rather strongly against it.  
> But, I included it because it's Thomas' trademark and it fit nicely into the scene.


End file.
